Friends to More
by ladybug17
Summary: Emily needs a date to an Ambassador thing.  Little bit of innuendo and mild language at the end otherwise pretty tame.


Emily's day started good she was early to work and her morning meeting was cancelled. She was happy with that. However her day got worse from there she received an email from her mom in the middle of the morning about the upcoming dinner/dance she was having. Emily couldn't think of who she wanted to bring to it. She had to find someone her mom wouldn't approve of. Her last invite to the political dinners was over two years ago. That time she brought her friend Kirk. Who at the time had a pink Mohawk, so she had brought him and he chose to wear a purple tux. Her mom must have forgiven her for that if she was invited back. She had to think of who to bring that would be pushing some other boundary. At that point JJ started heading her way for their usual coffee break.

"Hows it going?"

" Well good and bad. Good is morning meeting/training was cancelled. Bad is I've been invited to my mothers political dinners again."

"Whats it been two years right?"

"Yup"

"So how are you going to rebel this time?"

"Haven't thought of a way yet."

"When is it?"

"Night of the 26th"

"I think I'm free wait isn't that this Sunday? We should go as a couple? Think that would blow her mind once and forever."

"I agree. Okay lets go shopping. I need a new dress for doing something like that anyway. Yup leave it to my mom to tell me with only three days notice."

They decided to go shopping on Saturday. They were able to go that day due to no new cases. So Emily stood on JJ's front step. JJ answered the door on the second knock. They hugged for a greeting they had been friends outside of work for a while. They would consider each other best friends however this wasn't junior high. Emily drove them to her favorite dress shop.

"Okay so were going as a dating couple. Wow this is going to blow mom out of the water!"

"I know you have said it before but how could your mom have no idea that you date girls?"

" I don't know but if she did she would have stopped asking me about my dating life and she would stop trying to set me up with all of her friends boys. Also I think she wouldn't invite me to these functions at all."

"So your girl doesn't want to go with you?"

"She doesn't know the family history yet and never will. She is just a sex toy for me. You know that we tried to watch Citizen Kane the other night and she needed the whole thing explained to her like twice."

"Wow. Thought you said…ahem and I quote "I think I really love this one this time" end quote. Wasn't that only a month ago?"

"It was and until I hung out with her more she was. Jen she is such an air head!"

"Well no duh! I never thought anyone we met at a bar would be a brainiac!"

That remark earned JJ a smack on her arm. "Alright lets go shopping and get this done."

The dress shop was packed. Emily and JJ had to share a dressing room. They both tried on at least ten dresses in every color. Emily turned around a little too quickly after she got her dress on. JJ's wasn't up yet. "Who gave you those?" JJ forgot about the hickies on the top of her ass, chest and around her hips. "Well you see ummm…."

"Are you secretly fucking Dracula?" Emily managed to ask with a straight face.

"Ummm….no not Dracula….its so new but I've been seeing someone for a couple weeks."

"Wow they like to mark you. Don't where short tops or low jeans for a while til those go away or the boys will tease the shit outta you."

"I know. I know. But she just couldn't stop."

"WHAT! Wait a minute you said she….I didn't know you liked girls? You never mentioned dating them in the past."

"Well I didn't either. This just kinda happened. This is my first."

"So I'm not the only one to like girls. Wow"

"Nope I guess not. I however am going to kill her for the markings!"

"Okay but if you kill her I can't meet her which when do I get to do that?"

"Let me call and see if dinner works for her."

"Yup let me call Stacy and see if she'll meet us out as well."

Emily found a really nice green dress and JJ found a light blue one that made her eyes sparkle more. They looked like sky and grass standing next to each other; however the colors complimented each other. They paid for the dresses and left. They decided to go to Emily's since that's where they would be getting ready for the function JJ decided to store her dress over there. Stacy was free for dinner and suggested they go out dancing that night as well. Everyone agreed to dinner and dancing so Emily packed a bag to get ready with. Stacy was going to meet them at the restaurant and so was JJ's girl. Emily and JJ chose to go to JJ's to waste time before dinner.

"Alright does your girl have a name?"

"Sarah. She is really nice and hot as hell."

"Sarah okay. Why are we both dating people that start with S's hum….odd o well. Lets watch a movie I'm in need of a nap before all of this activity tonight."

"Which movie?"

"One we both enjoy but have seen a million and one times…."

JJ walked over to her entertainment stand and picked up said movie putting it in. She sat on one couch while Emily stretched out on the other one.

Two hours later Emily woke up to her phone going off. This also woke up JJ. Emily was thankful that she had set an alarm knowing that she was going to be tired. They both got up and started getting ready for their fun evening. Emily used JJ's guest bathroom while JJ used her master bath. They both meet in the hallway after their showers.

"I so don't have a thing to wear tonight."

"Yes you do you have your whole closet. Me I'm stuck with what I packed in the afternoon today. What are you thinking of wearing?"

"You know me I'm all about the color blocking. Red and white or black and white or yellow and black or blue and white or pink and brown or…"

"JJ complete that thought and I will hurt you and make you purple and blue and red."

"Fine point taken. Come help."

"Fine." Emily walked into JJ's room. She couldn't see her bed from all of the clothing covering it. "Wow. A tornado come through while I was showering?"

"Yup. Smartass that's why I need help."

"Alrighty then. This." Emily picked up a deep purple shirt with white shorts.

"What shoes then?"

"The matching purple ones duh!"

"Ok I like it. What are you wearing?"

"Red and black."

"Ok I need to see that. Hair straight or curly?"

"Curly. Im doing straight."

"Okay."

Dinner with the girls went well it turned out that Emily and Stacy both knew Sarah from the local lesbian scene. Talking was easy and the night progressed into dancing at the local hot spot which was tons of fun. Emily and Stacy headed to Emily's after that and JJ and Sarah headed to JJ's. Emily was grateful that Sunday Stacy had to work so did Sarah. JJ came over around noon to start getting ready she had already showered at her place and came wearing sweats and a tshirt since she was just going to sleep there and head to work on Monday morning with Emily since the event would go a little late tonight. Emily was happy to have a two bedroom apartment so that she didn't need to do laundry before the event.

"So how was your night?"

"Late." Emily said as she took a swig of her amp energy drink. "But very good. How was yours?"

"Good and late." JJ had stopped by her favorite coffee shop on the way over so she was all caffeinated up and ready to go blow the Ambassadors mind.

" Kinda glad you have a new mark because if we act as a couple people will know that I gave that to you recently."

JJ liked the thought of being in a relationship with Emily even if it was just for pretend because she saw the way she treated the women she dated and she would love to be on the end of that attention for a night. Emily was using her hair strightener and using a high gloss hair shine. She liked the look of it. JJ had her hair in curlers when she came over because she knew Emily liked wearing her hair straight at these events because curly just gave her mom something to pick at. JJ started on her make up she was going to wear neutral browns that made her eyes pop and sparkle more than normal. Emily was going to do light eye shadow but with black for liner and mascara. Emily helped JJ pull out her rollers and play with the curls getting them perfect before spraying with hairspray. Once dresses, shoes and perfumes had been put on and clutches grabbed. Emily's cell phone rang stating that her ride was downstairs. She knew her mom would send a limo so she was happy. That meant that if they both wanted to drink and little bit they could not that they would over indulge because that would make Monday even worse than normal. They went downstairs. Once in the limo Emily noticed the bottle of chilled wine and the card from her mom stating enjoy the ride. She wasn't sure what that meant she had rsvped two and told her mom she was bringing someone she had been seeing for a while and was in love with. She knew the shock of her seeing with JJ would drive her mom completely nuts and was looking forward to a lot of fun this evening.

JJ settled in for the drive over, the limo had a giant moonroof so she was enjoying watching the monuments go by as they left Emily's part of the city and went to the ambassadors side. JJ was thankful when Emily put a glass of wine in her hand, she was starting to have some minor butterflies. She wasn't sure why however because this was going to just been a friendly date but to her nerves it seemed to be a lot more than that. Pulling up to the front of the mansion was extremely breathtaking. Emily leaned in and asked if she was ready. JJ's answer was a head nod and a small peck on the cheek.

The night started with a bang and proceeded to get more and more interesting from there. The ambassador seemed to be welcoming to the untrained eye however being a profiler and working with profilers showed that she was uncomfortable while addressing Jen, she had a fake smile plastered on her face while her eyes showed disappointment, sadness and almost disgust when she would look at Emily. Halfway through dinner Emily made it a point to grab Jen's hand as a gesture of love and a symbol of familiarity. The Ambassador looked like she was about to spit out her food and go into a rant, however being as poised as she was she held it all in and didn't show anything outright. The dinner moved into a dancing and socializing hour.

The ambassador pulled Emily aside into her private office about halfway through the night. She started her rant about how disgusting her behavior had been and how disrespectful it was. Emily's only retort was that its not like she was fucking Jen on her table in front of her that they were merely holding hands. Her mom started talking about getting her into counseling for her "condition". At that Emily turned to her mom and calmly stated that "Being gay was no longer in the DSM and therefore not a mental condition that she was making it out to be". At that point the Ambassador slapped Emily and told her to leave and never return. Emily smirked told her okay and that she was hoping there was a special place in hell for her mother. Jen came to check on them as Emily stormed out and told the night staff to get the car around. Jen could see the red handprint on Emily's cheek. She walked over to the Ambassador and told her that she had an uncomfortable night that she was taking Emily home to fuck her brains out and make her forget tonight and that she was so happy Emily wouldn't have to put up with the hurtful things she did anymore.

JJ loved the night because she was so happy. Emily had been the greatest fake girlfriend she had ever had, well she was the only one she had had. The night had its good points. Like when they were dancing together it felt like the rest of the world had melted away and it was just the two of them. Emily had managed to dance them onto the empty balcony then they continued to dance in the moonlight. Jen thought about how gorgeous Emily was. Emily thought that Jen looked so nice that night. She wished she was going home with her for more than just sleeping. Little did she know that Jen was having the same thoughts. Their night had ended early enough that it was too early to crash. They decided to watch a movie and changed out of their dresses and fancy makeup. They liked that they could hangout like this in jammies without makeup on because if they were hanging out with Sarah or Stacy they had to be dressed up nice and have makeup looking good. When they meet back for the movie Emily came to the couch with popcorn and wine. She was excited to watch the movie and get comfy with Jen on the couch. She had felt the tension between them. During the movie their hands would meet in the popcorn bowl. Emily was sitting against the arm rest of the couch and JJ was leaned back into her. She started playing with JJ's hair. She heard JJ moan at the contact.

Emily knew she should have stopped herself but she couldn't she leaned over and kissed JJ's lips. She felt a tongue asking for permission to enter her mouth. The kiss was sparking and steamy. She was so happy that it hadn't backfired on her. She felt Jen turn around and slowly she slid her hands down to play with the hem of JJ's night shirt. Jen pulled away for a second as Sarah passed through her mind, she had felt more in the few moments she had made out with Emily then in the month she was seeing Sarah, still though she felt horrible and like shit for what she was doing. She kissed Emily again and pulled away. "I think we have two people we need to talk to before things go further" "I agree however my hormones are running at teenager level right now all I want to do is bring you to my bed and fuck your lights out". JJ moaned when Emily stated this. She wanted nothing more than to allow that to happen but she wouldn't allow anything more until both we single. They went back to watching the movie. Both knowing what tomorrow would bring, they talked before bed about breaking up with the two S's and getting together. Both knowing that they would need sometime but thinking that a week would work for both of them.


End file.
